


Word Games

by Lyumia



Category: Haikyuu!!, Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Donald Trump Jokes, Drabble, I Don't Even Know, Inappropriate Humor, Mentions of dicks, More nonsense, Murder, NSFW, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyumia/pseuds/Lyumia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something me and my friends made by using random words at lunch. We're idiots, we know.</p><p>The second chapter is what I sent to my friend's boyfriend when she handed me the computer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kageyama and Hinata were in the gym, and then they making out harcore like they do before every practice. Daichi walks in. And then exits. He left because the dicks started floping out, and Okoya walked in in a pig suit and said "I heard there was a meat party, what happened?"


	2. Yandere Trump

[1:25:16 PM] Yandere looked up at her senpai through her lashes, eyes wide and so kawaii desu because deal with it as sparkles and flowers bloomed behind her. "Oh Sepnai, of course I'll murder her for you" and then proceeded to stab Konaha-chan until red was everywhere on the knife in her hand, staining her pearly white skin, and school uniform. "We'll always be together senpai"  
[1:26:12 PM] Senpai leaned down and kissed her on her for head, cooing "You did so well Yandere" Before he threw his head back and screamed "TRUMP IS LOVE TRUMP IS LIFE!!!"


End file.
